Electrical connectors are typically used on personal communications products such as radios or cellular telephones in order to provide the user with a means to interface with the device. This interface often takes the form of user accessories such as speakers, remote microphones or battery charging connections. The electrical connector provides the user an easy way to fully utilize the operative features of the device.
There are a number of problems associated with the design and manufacture of one or more electrical connectors into the radio. Often the connectors are a unique shape which cannot be easily grasped by a robotic gripper or vacuum nozzle for automatic assembly onto a printed wiring board. This usually means the connectors must be hand placed and often hand soldered into the circuit. Due to the special handling and connection of these connectors, this increases the overall cost of the radio due to the extra time required for manufacture. Another problem is multiple, low cost, vendor standard connectors are preferred over a single, high cost, specialized connector. Since these connectors are typically mated with a dual plug, proper spacing between the connectors is critical for good operation. Mounting individual connectors on a printed wiring board creates a spacing and axial alignment that is dependent on the tolerances of each connector and of the holes in the printed wiring board.
Thus, the need exists for a device which can be used to easily mount one or more electrical connectors onto a printed circuit board using automated machinery allowing parts to be easily manipulated by automatic equipment for their soldering and electrical circuit connection and positioning those connectors with small tolerances with respect to one other.